The New Investigation Team
by EveryusernameIwantedwastaken
Summary: A normal day, my first story, please read? Nothing really hard, but I keep it T just in case. Also anything you might see here, relating to reality is pure coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

"Naoto-kun is something wrong?"

"Hey Rise, maybe you shouldn't have said it all in one go"

"Oh my, Shirogane? Your face seems to be dropping color"

Naoto blinked she heard the bubbling voice of Rise rising, Chie's screams, and Yukiko's questions being rapidly spat at Chie, she could see perfectly fine her eyesight never betraying her, but despite that she had this itching urge to keep blinking. Nausea welled from her stomach, a frantic wave of mixed, jumbled, emotions was the cause.

Her mouth was dry, her hands were twitching index finger tapping her knee.

"Kujikawa-san, where and when, were you introduced to this cartoon? Post hoc why is such an idea forming in your mind?" Naoto inquired a pouting Rise, leaving a giddy Yukiko, and a perplex Chie obviously not following some thing or the other.

"OH! Naoto-kun it was a really fun marathon they were giving out! America sure has some good ideas; there was a funny dialogue between the characters!" A delighted squeal was heard shortly, but stopped abruptly as Naoto squinted her eyes.

"Oh Ummm ara, I can't recall the name since it infected my brain but it did start with an S oh, and Naoto-kun! This is the perfect opportunity for all of us!" Rise shouted, screech, and shriek her points, only succeeding in one thing.

And that was to acquire a very perplexed bluenette.

"Mistress your mother would like to know if your friends would be accompanying us for dinner" A maid had knocked, which knock went un-heard from Naoto's part she figured her senpais did notice, Rise looked just as surprised as the detective both of them being lost in their personal bubble, ironic that they were sharing the said "personal bubble".

"Chie will be spending the night over." Yukiko replied deciding for the other senpai, Chie of course wasn't bother. However being the gracious heir and host that the black hair girl was, her eyes focus on Rise and Naoto.

"Shirogane-kun, Rise, would you two like to spend the night over?" At this question the maid glanced with worried wide eyes at her mistress a boy wasn't supposed to stay in a room full of girls, not that there were any rumors, in fact the detective prince had an upholding reputation of being a complete gentleman, but still one can never be too careful.

Naoto quickly caught the maid's eyes, observing her facial expression, with arched eyebrows, slightly open mouth, ah of course. Naoto offered a small twitch of her mouth best consider as a smile. "I thank you very much for the invitation, and the consideration you are giving me senpai but I don't believe it's proper and of course I would stay in another room if I'm ever to impose." Before anyone could add their two pennies, or in Chie's case her two dollars, Naoto bowed her head. "Also I have some cases I need to view over so I'm afraid I cannot, please excuse me."

"Don't worry Shirogane-kun, perhaps some other time, oh and of course I'll be sure you get a proper room for yourself." A quiet sigh of relief was heard by the door.

"**OOOOOOI YUKIKO**! It's no fair Naoto here gets all the consideration thrown at him!" Chie yelled messing up her short brown hair for further effect.

"Ch-Chie?" Yukiko asked surprised at the sudden outburst.

Rise thought it was better not to comment in these situations, for now. As for Naoto even if she wanted, she wasn't sure what contribution from her part would help, many things were new to her since she befriend everyone at the investigation team , and silence proved helpful in resolving this situations at times.

**"I'M SORRY CHIE**" Yukiko bowed her head apologetically to the other female in green. "I didn't mean it like that, if you would like to sleep in your own room instead of sharing a room with me, then you can…"For a moment Naoto had the illusion of seeing a small flick of shinning crystal liquid sliding down Yukiko's face when she looked again however there wasn't any trace left.

"Oh lord." Chie's concerned outmatched Yukiko's own worries and self-inducing deductions that Chie didn't like sleeping in the same room as her.

"YUKIKO! I didn't meant it like that I swear, I was just playing around, oh god I can't believe you would even thought that, I am never getting tired of sleeping with you!" Naoto watched as Chie's words had a soothing effect on the worried heir, how they shared a brief hug, and she raised an eyebrow when Rise was trying to muffle a giggle? She honestly couldn't find anything funny.

"Kujikawa-san, would you mind telling me, what part of what we just witness you found amusing?" Naoto inquired, as if she was interrogating someone who just committed a crime, Rise let out some more giggles simply mouthing out. "The last part of course, and NAOTO, CALL ME RISE, R-I-S-E, IT'S NOT THAT HARD!" Attaching herself to Naoto's left arm, like a leech, a grunt was heard from the small detective, but no attempts of pushing the idol off were made.

"The last part?" Naoto quietly repeated to herself, not grasping the idea, however Chie had keen ears and heard perfectly well turning a small shade of cherry blossom pink.

"RISE!" Chie shouted out letting go of the now calm and happy Yukiko. "Ah geez, don't corrupt the detective prince!" She looked at her junior wondering if show business turned everyone into wary people, or just plain perverts. Maybe she should have worded that differently.

Naoto was feeling confused not understanding the pouting/frowning Chie, the embarrass Yukiko (Who had actually a keen ear just like Chie) and the always giddy Rise.

"Mistress I ask forgiveness for interrupting your lively talk, but will your friend misses Kujikawa, spend the night over?" The maid spoke up startling Chie and Rise, who had long forgotten all about the maid.

"Well Rise-san, will you be joining me and Chie tonight?" Yukiko asked regaining some decent composure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! I would love to but my grandmother wants me to help out tomorrow." Rise's voice dropped with frustration.

"Very well, with your permission mistress." The maid gave another bow, sliding the door to give the teenagers privacy again.

"Well, I better take my leave it's getting quite late and I still need to go over my cases." Naoto stood up leaning first on her right foot, for support. "Kujikawa-san, would you mind if I escort you back home?" Offering a hand to the still sitting Rise, who gladly took it, not before scolding Naoto about calling her Rise, not Kujikawa.

Yukiko and Chie had walked with them all the way to the entrance of the Amagi Inn, in the now peaceful Inaba, after saying their goodbyes with goodnights Rise and Naoto kept walking their first destination obviously was Rise's grandmother tofu shop.

* * *

"Kujikawa-san you still never answered my questions." Naoto hadn't forgot, and would not let it slip either it was something the detective prince had develop when it came to wanting answers, to press and keep pressing.

Rise's left eye started to twitch under the moonlight, along with the lights illuminating their walk, stopping it almost as soon as it had surface she was an idol, an a twitch could develop into a nasty habit.

"_NAOTO-KUN!_ I will answer your questions if you just call me by my given name, RISE. RISE. RISE." The frenetic idol accused the poor blue hair female.

"Very well, Rise-san, can you please answer my question now? And let's keep walking I'm sure the sooner we get to your home, the more relieved your grandmother would be." Naoto mused on, waiting for Rise to answer.

"SEE, that wasn't so hard!" Rise mouth and mood lifted up considerably in a small nanosecond. "Oh as I was saying, wouldn't it be great? To solve mysteries with our friends, catching the bad guys just like in the old day's right?"

Naoto smiled kindly and fondly to the memory of their adventures, as horrid, horrendous as it was, it was something that brought all of them together. "But Rise, Tatsumi-san, and Hanamura-senpai are off in their training; also I'm positive not all cases are as amusing, fun, and enjoyable as the ones you saw in television shows."

Rise was smirking as wide as she could, at least Naoto believed so, any wit she had was unplugged from her brain.

"Oh Naoto, I've thought of that! And that's why we should only investigate `hunted places`" Quote marks were made by the idols fingers. "Also the show only had four people in them, oh and a talking dog which I absolutely adore!"

A talking dog, and four people, she tried recalling any detective American series she had watched but nothing ringed a bell, so instead she grabbed the tip of her detective cap adjusting it very slightly.

"Ah well, then how will it help us exactly?" Rise temporal house was coming closer into view, however the closer they got something stopped the detective from going any further, by grabbing her shoulder.

"Ku- Rise-san, is everything all right? If you are feeling ill your house is just in view I'm sure we can manage t-"She was hushed by a soft smile Rise was wearing, so soft it was charming, was that something the companies taught to the idols? It didn't matter Naoto couldn't speak and a lump formed in her throat.

"You see Naoto, I actually want to study go to college, but I do have my passion for singing so I'm a bit indecisive, you could say I'm in that point of life where you are trying to figure out, what are you going to do next." Rise's hand had dropped from Naoto's shoulder, instead hugging its owners arm.

"I thought it would be good to travel around, because well I liked the feeling back when we could help people, just silently knowing we were helping made me well, happy." A small chuckle was heard, before she continued. "Also Chie wants to work in the force right? It could be a great training for her, as for Yukiko senpai if she decided to stay in the Amagi Inn maybe we can let her see some other places before she has too many responsibilities on her shoulders." Naoto was completely astonished in deep admiration to say the least, Rise was so kind to everyone, she felt the lump in her throat go sizes flushing down to her stomach as well.

"But more than anything Naoto, you're always stuck with different cases but all of them are so difficult your life is always on the edge, and I thought maybe…you can help other people and enjoy a case once in a while. I know it sounds horribly selfish for me to decide without asking you, still I couldn't help it maybe if you can have a simple case, and help a person it would satisfy you…at least that's what I like to believe, ehehehe I'm pretty weird aren't I? I mean you are the great detective prince for a reason, so umm…I was hoping you could tag along with some cases I've already found but if not it's fine I totally understand." Rise gave a forced smile.

Naoto could tell, years of practice, reading people's and the various expressions they made it was almost too easy. Except for the gruesome guilt she felt, for a strange reason she hadn't done anything wrong but it made her feel like the loathsome creature for the look Rise was wearing.

"Ano, Naoto-kun, you can go back to your own place now, I can arrive safely since my home is in sight, so umm I'll be going now, have a goodnight Naoto."

Rise words enter one ear, and didn't left the other, they were stuck in her head, being in a good physical form she only gave a small run catching up to Rise just mere steps away from entering the shop.  
"Rise san, it's not very polite to not acknowledge what the other party has to say on the matter." The idols eyes widen slowly, at the hope her heart was giving her but kept quiet.

"So, maybe we can go, our holiday is coming up and I suppose it wouldn't hurt, do Amagi and Satonaka senpai know about this? And if so have they agreed?" Naoto asked shyly all of a sudden, her face tinting very slightly.

"Of course they have Naoto-kun!" Rise couldn't hide her joy, giving a big hug to a very stunned Naoto, who slowly returned it, three seconds later letting go of each other.

"Well Rise-san" Walking with the idol the few remaining steps to the door, she gave a bow with her hat. "I hope you have a goodnight sleep and wonderful dreams." Just as Naoto was about to place her beloved blue cap back on her head, it was snatched away from a very playful Rise who stuck her tongue out in her direction.

"Oh geez Naoto that was such a corny farewell and to…dry for my taste." Rise played, placing the cap on hear head in a sloppy manner, giving a small hop coming closer to Naoto it helped she wasn't that short, compared to Naoto anyways. "This is how you give a goodnight~" Rise leaned in kissing the detective on the cheek.

Naoto felt the dry and yet wet lips of rise, the fabric of her cap on near her ear, how her breathe was caught, and how her pupils grew bigger, her senses became a lot sharper and yet it left her paralyzed.

"Soooooo, next time you should bid goodbye or night to me in that manners ok Naoto?" Rise giggled hopping back to her last spot, pulling out her key and opening the door slightly, clutching the cap with one hand.

"Wait…Rise-san I am certainly not doing that." Naoto gave a small smile, before a shock was written over her face. "Can I have my cap back now Rise-san?"

"Oh? NOPE!" Rise shouted a bit too happy, and a bit too loud.

"But, why not?" Naoto question slightly bother from feeling the wind on her blue hair.

"Because I'll give it to you tomorrow when we tell our senpais the wonderful news! And I'm not changing my mind Naoto, so tomorrow 4 o'clock sharp at Junes were off to start our missions, or cases…" Rise almost smacked herself, cases sounded way better in her mind and yet she said missions.

"Promise me not to do anything to my cap, alright?" Naoto felt like a kid begging for a toy, but as long as no one saw, she could live with it and swallow it.

"Yes, yes, I'll take care of it like it was my own. Now night Naoto-kun, and tomorrow we officially start as the New Investigation Team."

"Goodnight Rise-san."

* * *

A happy wave of goodbyes were exchange, the detective walking silently with a small smile, perhaps this was a good thing, being caught up in her own thoughts that were making her strangely happy, and she wasn't even molested by the strong gust of wind that swiped some of her hair into her face. A bizarre idea, even more than bizarre friends, mixed up with bizarre feelings, she suppressed a small chuckle, looking for her keys to enter her own living space, with this mood she was more determined to read her pile of `_yet to solve cases_` that were dropped off by the police, and the people that came seeking for her help.

The new investigation team, sounds very promising, and that was her final thought before immersing herself in her papers.

* * *

I hoped you liked it (: I've decided to continue, and I was re-reading, oh god, the errors...they were just asdfghjkl thank you for letting me take notice of them, I'll re-read before publishing, I thank thee reader for the helpful advice.

Please tell me in what I need to improve I'll try my best thank you.

Also it should be clear, but I do not own Persona 4.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you here again? Imeandon'ttakeit… thewrongway or anything! But I thought we'd meet at Junes." Explained a fidgety Rise trying to shake off the stare her detective friend was giving her, it made her feel nervous which was ridiculous she was an idol or ex-idol in the meantime.

"Was it necessary to be such a hyperchronemic speaker? And I honestly want my hat back, also I'm afraid I couldn't comprehend some of your words " Naoto stretched out it was the complete truth the idol knew, but still she wanted to hold that blue cap for just a bit more.

"Hyper-what now?" Rise blinked at the strange choice of words, Naoto was like a dictionary sometimes, and the idol giggled happily in her mind, ignoring any sound for example a very long sigh.

"It means someone who talks to fast or, and too much." Naoto started to tap her right foot softly against the wooden floor of the Marukyu Tofu shop.

If looks could actually take form in real life Naoto would be lying in a pool of her own blood by the many "shots" she was receiving from the idols eyes, which now the young detective was glad it was an impossible thing.

"NAOTO-KUN! That was very mean of you." Rise spat back but not pouting or anything of cute demeanor oh no, she was giving /if possible/ giving a very icy glare.

_I could hypothetically, be exaggerating over my hat, a piece of fabric that somehow makes me feel even safer and powerful, it's a complacent feeling_. The young detective thought while she chewed just the very tip of her lower lip, she wouldn't tell Rise that for various reasons one of them her pride being at stake.

"I'm very sorry Kujikawa-san, I mean Rise-**_chan_**" It was painfully embarrassing to call someone else by that honorific despite the fact of all the things they had been through together Naoto was as always, a very shy and timid person when it came to personal affairs.

"Kekekeke~ mmphh."

"Rise-san?" To add even more anguish to the poor teenager who lacks the basic of social skills with other teenagers, her dear friend the idol was bent over grabbing one hand with her stomach the other clasping her mouth tightly.

Rise quickly dismissed any hostility she was displaying for the detective, giving a very wide smile.

"Oh Naoto I was never really mad to begin with, I was just teasing you a little" Rise giggled wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye being very careful not to ruin her perfect mascara.

An unreadable expression found way into the face of the detective, whose eyes were cast down making it fully impossible to decipher making the idol take baby steps towards the immobile figure standing by the door way.

"Naoto-kun?" No response.

"Hey Naoto-kun, come on you know I was just teasing right?" Not even a flinch.

"Umm Naoto-kun, I'm sorry, please don't take it to heart, ah I KNOW! Here here!" Rise quickly placed the blue cap back on its owners head, brushing off some type of imaginary dust, pulling lightly on the fabric to make sure no wrinkles were left on the hat.

"See there it is, perfectly clean, are we good Naoto-kun?"

"Why of course, why shouldn't we?" A daring flashing wide smile was spread over the delicate features of the detective prince making her look even more like a pretty boy sending a shiver down Rise spine.

"Naoto since when did you became a tease?"

"I'm no such thing and neither will I be, I was just taunting you Rise-san and I succeeded in proving a theory of mine which needed confirmation since long ago." Naoto's eyes seemed to sparkle just the tiniest with said confirmation; perhaps because that was one theory in which she was right like many others.

"So you tricked me?" Rise eyes narrowed in a very menacing way, her arms crossed just below her cleavage, it was a clear impersonation of a young mother ready to scold an even younger child or a small argument between two young lovers.

"Foul use of words, but as you would say I was teasing you."

Rise shook her head, brushing besides Naoto going outside letting the cool breeze of spring hit her body.

"Riiiiight it may be because you've been hanging too much with me, they do say I'm contagious oh well I'm glad you're opening up, Naoto-kun that way you won't be lonely anymore right?"

Naoto could only stare as she silently walked outside following the same steps as her friend, she was able to follow the meaning behind Rise's words how could she forget that was one of the first approaches she made towards the team and thinking back maybe perhaps her behavior could have been slightly less hostile.

"Umm nevermind what I said let's go to Junes! And stop staring at me like that…makes me feel like I'm under a white hot light about to be investigated." Rise sensed some kind of tension coming from her friend also her shoulders seemed to become slightly rigid.

"I must have done it involuntary, it usually make's people feel the pressure and based on the reactions we can come up if they're hiding something or not." Naoto recall staying up later than usual figuring out cases even if some of them weren't urgent perhaps she was a workaholic and could handle a break or perhaps not.

"Uh that might have been a little too much information Naoto-kun, so why bothering telling me?"

" . . . "

"MAAAAAUUU Naoto-kun you're making a weird face again, in fact your eyes seem more Japanese now than before."

"Rise-san, have you forgotten over the fact that we're going to solve some `cases` if anything you should consider that as a hint to make things easier."

"HEY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN! I'm just excited!" Shouted a happy Rise taking bouncy steps a few times.

"I thought you were always excited, at least while you hang out with friends." Naoto could only stare at Rise and that small distance that was between them but she didn't make an effort to catch up with her to walk side by side like they were just a moments ago.

"Well it's nice not having to pretend just for the sake of your career, ah and I don't really like depressing myself, it causes stress, and crow feet to appear I CAN NOT HAVE THAT, but it is really relaxing." The last part was murmured in a quiet voice, making it impossible for Naoto to hear, but Rise lips made it clear she had worded something else but being the kind, considerate, person that she was it was left alone.

"Crow feet are something that will eventually come, you do realize that?"

"Of course I know silly, but it'd be really weird having some at this age and besides there's also botox.

"Well those toxins aren't particularly harmful; you might experience flu-like symptoms, droopy eyelids, headache, neck pain and respiratory infections, of course there could be worst possible side effects to people who are extra sensitive towards it." Rise stopped dead in her tracks to contemplate those facts for a second, which earn Naoto some time to catch up to her again.

"Oh gee you sure know how to make people re-consider don't you Naoto-kun?"

"I'm just giving a warning Rise-san, however I do oppose to the idea of having toxins inside our bodies they are call toxins for a reason."

"Uh-huh...so what is a toxin?" Rise asked but not because she didn't know, oh no this was for her not so elaborated plan to outsmart the detective prince with the IQ of 200.

"To put it simply any mysterious substance that may cause a certain degree of alteration within our body." She shouldn't have led Rise convince her and Kanji to skip not like Naoto had any personal problem with studying but looking back Rise and Tatsumi could probably use a little less class skipping.

"So isn't alcohol a type of toxin?" Small smile from Rise, raised eyebrow from Naoto.

"It is indeed, and alcohol is related to botox how?" Devil smile from Rise, white face from Naoto.

"WELL! My dearest Naoto-kun you didn't have that opinion at the club last year did you?"

White, to slightly normal tone, to a small shade of pink, to finally a semi crimson tone of red.

"My criteria might have its changes every once in a while, it is a toxin however some people drink for the sake of getting drunk I for a fact consider it a normal drink like any other since it doesn't really have any effects if you drink with moderation." Her face seemed to be steadying back to its normal color from her small rant.

"One can't possibly have the upper hand with you huh Naoto?"

"If they did I'd be very worry."

"Conceited much?"

"Never Rise-san, being cocky can only get one so far and it never ends in a pleasant experience."

"Hm? Had any experience with that?" Small chuckle from Rise part making Naoto's face allowing another blush to crawl back to her cheeks.

". . . You enjoy this don't you?"

"I enjoy seeing you with an expression, much more than the **I KNOW YOU DID SOMEHTING**, or the **CONFESS YOUR UNDER ARREST**, you look way cuter with the innocent expressions~"

"I-

"**YOOOOOO** RISE, Naoto over here!" Chie yelled standing up from a chair waving at them to come over and sit down, behind her was a sitting Yukiko offering a smile at the sight of their two friends.

"Chie, Yukiko hello hello!" Rise walked or trot dragging the still blushing Naoto and sitting her down right next to her made sense it made sense taking into account Yukiko was sitting next to Chie.

"Hello and good afternoon, Rise-san did Shirogane-san agreed in coming with us?" Yukiko asked eyeing Chie from the corner of her eye, to which question Rise gave a victory sign.

"Why of course! You know what that means right Amagi senapi?"

"Chie I believe you owe both of us, me and Rise a dinner." Yukiko could only give Chie one of her best smile, the smile where you can't say no, the heavenly hell smile, ending in a grunt from the martial arts fanatic that was interrupted by a cough and a short glare at the idol.

"So Rise-san, you never informed that my assistance would also earned you a free dinner that piece of information although not very critical should have been at least made present to me don't you agree?"

"Hehehe, kkkk, no harm done and if it make's you feel better, well I'll share half my dinner with you~ We did won because you agree to come right Amagi-senapi?"

"What? Oh right of course!" Yukiko was more worried about Chie banging her head repeatedly on the table repeating over and over again how she was planning on using the money she had to buy new gear and her recent lost, on getting a free meal.

"So let's pretend I hadn't agreed what would happen?" That snapped Chie to her normal senses and the very smoothing words of Yukiko telling her she could also have half her dinner.

"Well first of all I would've won, and we were just going to kind of drag you, we'd already been coming up with a plan to kidnap you in fact." Before any remarks were made against her, she pointed towards a very innocent looking Rise.

"Rise-san…"

"Yes Naoto-kun?"

"Please stop watching spies movies, crime movies, or anything that has the remote possibility of you making a death trap, I believe the last thing we need is an idol pretending to be in Men in Black."

"Hfffff pfff aahaha"

Three teenage girls froze in their seats, all knowing more than well what was going to follow if a stop wasn't make soon, the question however had a very hard answer was there any possible way to prevent Yukiko Amagi from having a laughing fit?

"Agg forget it, even if not funny to us Yukiko's humor is always a bit…"Chie seemed to stumble trying to find the right word giving light taps on the back of temporal hyena.

"**O**dd?" Rise offered

"**E**ccentric?" Naoto inquired, waiting for her senpai to recover from her fit, which took a while if you consider the fact that know Chie was eating some type of meat in a stick that was considerably small that was dropping a BBQ sauce of sorts. While Rise was sipping a milkshake and she herself was having a normal soda.

"Well now that Amagi senpai has recovered," Rise directed her eyes towards an embarrassed Yukiko who coughed lightly into her own palm.

"I'd like to tell you what we're investigating first!" Now that caught Naoto's attention making her place her soda back in the white table, crossed arm feeling lightly excited.

"**OKINAWA_ THE CAMP HANSEN_**" Two pairs of curious eyes were directed at the young idol one consisting of curiosity with a mix of adventure, and the other one having determination and perhaps a bit of fear of the unknown.

"Gate number 3." Naoto sighed keeping her arms crossed perhaps she had been getting her hopes up too much.

"Gate number three? Naoto-kun what does that mean?"

"Isn't that the place where we're headed Rise-san?" The detective wonder how long it will take for her friend to remember that was the full name or if she had investigated properly.

"ONE SECOND!" Faster than the speed of light Rise was madly typing something at her phone, a patient detective getting ready to hear-

"Ah yes that's the complete name ahaha figures from the detective prince ne?" Rise shut her phone; she hadn't count the fact that maybe Naoto already investigated the place if she had that would be a very bad way to start their investigations.

"So you know Noato is it really…hunted?" Chie swallowed something with difficulty to which the detective shrugs.

"I honestly cannot say, I have been request to go there quite a number of times but at that time I believed that ghost stories were just something to tell children off."

"At that time Shirogane?"

"Ah yes Amagi-senapi but considering the fact that personas and some type of dimensional world exists within the television perhaps taking a visit there would be good."

"SO WAIT! Naoto are you saying there's actually a chance ghost might be real?" Chie was starting to look anywhere and everywhere for some reason.

"Well Satonaka-senpai I have no evidence to say that they do, but until proven otherwise a detective must keep their mind open of course you have to be as reasonable as possible understood?"

"OH I get it!" Chie nodded happily this knowledge was valuable for her, being so content it made Yukiko smiled seeing how her best friend was excited about learning something new to help her improve in the future while the heir was still deciding what her personal life would become, she was going to support Chie with her goal.

"Since the two of you got your daily lesson in check we leave right after we have finished our exams!" Rise was getting more than eager, but the increasing volume in her voice left a ringing in Naoto's ear.

"I have no problem with that, I'll just tell my mother before hand, I might not hang out with you until vacation though my mother has the idea that a free day is equal to three days of full work, but it'll be worth it I know it." Yukiko smiled kindly at the idol.

"Oh yeah if my mom knows Yukiko's going too then it's fine with me, anyways Yukiko mind tutoring me? I have problems memorizing our History lessons."

While the older females made plans for a study session in the up-coming days it was only Naoto who had to give the green light and they were all ready and set to go.

"Well Naoto?"

"I believe I didn't have a choice to begin with, nonetheless yes it works out for me."

"YAAAAAY! NOW FOR THE DINNER CHIE OWES US!"

And the rest of the day was spend by a sobbing Chie slowly eating half of Yukiko's dinner, Rise trying to force Naoto to share their dinner like their senpais which she kept refusing as kindly and civilized and possible after 15 minutes of constantly insisting that she wasn't hungry she gave up not before requesting that she would only eat if it was in a different plate, making Rise pout telling the detective prince that was an exaggeration.

They ate calmly having peaceful chit-chat, it was nice expect for the looks they were getting from frivolous teenage boys and some girls thankfully Naoto's male appearance and the fact that `he` was a detective kept them at out of the lines. As for the girls trying to get the detectives attention was absolutely mission impossible. First they had Satonaka-senpai which was known to get along with everyone so she probably was close friends with the detective, next Amagi the almost living image of snow white, and if that wasn't enough, Rise the IDOL was also sitting dangerously close to the charming detective prince not only that but she insisted on feeding him more than once, no one expect the owner approached the circle of friends that afternoon.

A good day for the investigation team, not so much for the teenagers of the Inaba region.

* * *

I know it took me long but I hope you enjoy, I was talking with a friend and well he made a collaboration with me?

We only talked about things we both had done when we were younger and POOF writers block out oh well ^^ here's another chapter.


End file.
